Rainbow Time Travel
by Fluttershy in a Santa Hat
Summary: After a sonic rain-boom, Rainbow Dash finds herself in a ...Interesting situation. One shot, sorry if this is bad. Read please.


**Oh, hi. I haven't made a story in ages, so I decided to write this one shot.**

It was an average day in Ponyville. Fillys were trying to get their cutie marks, the teens were busy trying to get Mare friends/Stallion friends, and the adults going about their jobs. Well, Average for some.

For 6 ponies, named Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash was practicing for the next flying Competition in Cloudsdale, in which her finisher would be, none other than the sonic rain boom of course! But, not like last time. Faster, Stronger! While the others

"Fluttershy, you sure you can't cheer as loud as you did last time?" Rainbow Dash asked her winged companion, sighing with annoyance as the mentioned mare took a deep breath, but, yet again, all that came out was a feeble little "_Yay" _  
>"Eugh, its hopeless..." The blue pony said, before muttering a few oxy-morons, repetitions, and metaphors before face-hoofing.<br>"B-but Rainbow... Can you maybe perform another sonic rain-boom? That might get me cheering..." She feebly suggested with a low voice.  
>That's all it took. Rainbow dash took up to the sky, and then rushed down as fast as she can. Just before she reached the ground, she performed a sonic rain-boom, and then turned straight. However, this was <em>different. <em>Instead of slowing down like normal, she was _speeding up_. Before long, she found the entire area became a blur. Yet, she kept going faster, and faster. How her body could hold the pressure, she had no idea. Yet it did. Soon, she found herself going over the entire planet in mere seconds. Yet, she went even faster. And then...

_Bam! _Suddenly, the entire planet was wrapped in a blanket of rainbow for half an hour, and Rainbow found her-self enveloped in a bright blue tunnel.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna was watching over the inhabitants of Equestria when suddenly they were distracted by a bright light. Out of the bright light, came a blue Pegasus with rainbow hair. Celestia moved a cloud to stop her from falling. The mare stood up, looked around confused, then bowed.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!" The blue pony spoke up, surprise and confusion evident in her voice.  
>"Um... Do we know you?" Princess Celestia asked, looking just as confused as Rainbow.<br>"Eugh... Kinda. You see, I'm from the future. I was practicing for flying competition, and... I went so fast, I must have traveled through time. Oh, and my name is Rainbow Dash!" She said, Flying around the cloud they stood on a few times for added effect.  
>"Oh... So what's it like where you live?" Luna spoke up, curiosity evident in her voice.<br>"Hah, you sound just like a friend from back home! And also, What is it like? Hmm... Just like it is now, I guess. Anyway, this time zone is now ten thousaaaaaaaaand percent cooler!" Rainbow spoke her opinions as if it was a fact.  
>"Really? Who do I sound like?"<br>"Fluttershy. She is, of course, shy, and loves animals. Anyway... I think I'll go back now." Rainbow Dash took of, only to hit into a wall and knock herself onto the cloud again.  
>"Eugh... OK bye!" She took of, then performed what she had decided to call the "Sonic Time Travel"<p>

" _Rainbow dash took up to the sky, and then rushed down as fast as she can. Just before she reached the ground, she performed a sonic rain-boom, and then turned straight. However, this was different. Instead of slowing down like normal, she was speeding up. Before long, she found the entire area became a blur. Yet, she kept going faster, and faster. How her body could hold the pressure, she had no idea. Yet it did. Soon, she found herself going over the entire planet in mere seconds. Yet, she went even faster. And then..."_

_Bam! _She found her-self in the same tunnel as before, and then found herself rocketing into the Princesses and her friends.

"_Oh man... I'm going to have A LOT of explaining to do..."_

**Eheh. The characters are very OOC, I think. Sorry if this is bad...**

**This is also short.  
><strong>


End file.
